1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer used in combination with a computer, such as a personal computer or workstation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been printers such as the Hitachi Laser Printer HT-4559 702/705 and the like that enable a user operating a control panel to set printing parameters, such as a printing position, paper weight, and the like.
However, while conventional printers can enable a user operating a control panel to set the various parameters described above, these printers cannot record such parameters for each printing operation or print job. Hence, when a user transmits different print operations or job data to the printer to be printed, the user must operate the control panel each time to reset all of the plurality of parameters, entailing a complex operation of confirming the values.